This application relates to a reverse core gas turbine engine which is to be mounted above an aircraft wing.
Gas turbine engines are known and, when utilized in aircraft applications, include a fan delivering air into a compressor section. The air is compressed and passed downstream into a combustor where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
Historically, the engines have had the fan, then the compressor, then the combustor and, finally, the turbine section serially aligned in an axial direction extending into the engine and all centered on a common axis. More recently, so called reverse core engines have been proposed wherein the components are the fan, then the turbine, then the combustor, then the compressor as one moves serially along an axial direction into the engine. The reverse core engine allows a more compact arrangement. In addition, it is known that the reverse core engine can be centered on a center axis which is not aligned with a center drive axis for the fan.
The use of a reverse core engine has not been proposed for mounting at a location above an aircraft wing.